<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Family by LocalBoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421315">My Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalBoop/pseuds/LocalBoop'>LocalBoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Family, M/M, Qrow and Clover adopted Oscar, Robyn and Winter adopted Penny, Robyn is the cool aunt, Salem does not exist but Grimm do, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalBoop/pseuds/LocalBoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s literally in the tags.</p><p>Qrow and Clover have a fantastic son named Oscar. They adopted him a few months back and grew to love him. Their friends, Winter and Robyn, adopted a girl named Penny. Now, they were all one big family.</p><p>But what happens one day when Oscar gets in a fight at school with a few bullies, also revolving around a fight with his parents?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Clover Ebi &amp; Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill &amp; Penny Polendina &amp; Winter Schnee, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/gifts">Roosterteethlover</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422517">Family Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird">TomatoBird</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for RoosterTeethLover because they are a wonderful writer! Hope you and other readers enjoy!</p><p>This was also inspired by the fic Family Life by TomatoBird</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar could say his life was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Seriously.</p><p> </p><p>He had the two best dads in the world. May have been adoptive parents, but still, he loved them as if they were his real parents. And will ALWAYS refer to them as his real parents.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the one thing he didn’t like, was how he had to wake up so early in the morning for school and the people at his school.</p><p> </p><p>“ You know, one day I won’t be here to wake you up.” Clover opened the blinds in Oscar’s room and Oscar groaned, throwing the blanket over his head. The snow outside coated the branches of the trees, falling slowly as if it were a choreographed dance. </p><p> </p><p>Clover rolled his eyes and threw the blanket off of Oscar, “ Your gonna be late. I didn't help you with your assignment the other day for you to not present it.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Technically, Aunt Robyn was the one who helped me with it.” Oscar pointed out, tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Clover deadpanned, “ You and your sass.” He smiled and placed a kiss on Oscar’s forehead, “ Come on, Qrow made pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar heard the door close and he groaned again. He rolled over- he just didn't expect to fall off the bed. He groaned <em> again </em>and sprang onto his feet. As he started to change into his school uniform, he glanced at the report on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He was supposed to write a report on stuff about him. His family, friends, where he's from, and some other stuff. He...didn't want to do it. He wrote that his parents abandoned him. He didn't write full details about it, because he knew that when he would start to read it out to his class, he would start crying if he did. </p><p> </p><p>Oscar sighed, putting on the jacket of his school uniform. He packed his bag then opened the door to his room and started to walk down the stairs, smiling when he smelled pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning, sleepyhead,” Qrow said from where he was leaning against the counter In the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar smiled and hugged his dad, “ G’mornin.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Clover chuckled, “ And I don't get a hug? Wo-”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off when the front door opened. They all glanced at each other confused before Qrow reached his hand out to grab Harbinger. The moment his hand was on the handle, a familiar voice popped up, “ Calm down, Qrow, it's just me and Penny. I'm literally the only one with the extra key to this house.” Robyn said as she and Penny walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, Aunt Robyn,” Oscar mumbled and walked over to hug Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn smiled, “ Mornin, pipsqueak. You're tired...as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar glared at her and she just snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow blinked and looked at Penny, “ Uh...whatcha got there, Penny?”</p><p> </p><p>Penny looked up from the bunny she was currently cradling in one arm. It's fur was as white as snow and its snout was black. She then glanced at the coffee in her hand, “ A coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn snorted and Qrow sighed, “ I meant the bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up, “ Oh, yeah! I wanted to add it to the bunny collection.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You mean the bunny collection in our backyard?” Clover asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the backyard door.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yep.” Penny moved to the backyard sliding door, slid it open and let the bunny out of her arms. There were at least six bunnies now. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, where's Winter?” Qrow asked once Penny shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn sighed, “ Stuck with work. I'm surprised I married a workaholic.” She sat on the counter Qrow was leaning against.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn and Winter adopted Penny when her father died. They had never been happier. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow put a hand on her shoulder, “ I married one too. We both love workaholics.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey!” Clover threw his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow smiled and walked over to him, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips, “ I still love you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Ew.” Robyn and Oscar said in unison and Penny just cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“ it's true. You really are a workaholic, dad.” Oscar said, his voice a little muffled by the pancakes. </p><p> </p><p>Clover glared at him and he threw up hands up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“ Not to break up the fun, but you two have school.” Qrow put Oscar’s bag down on the kitchen table and the two kids groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar grabbed his bag and ran to the front door, Penny following. “ Bye! Love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Love you!” Penny then said and the trio heard the door slam.</p><p> </p><p>“ Love you too..?” They all said and chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“ Good luck.” Penny fist-bumped Oscar before they went to their different classes. They always fist-bumped each other before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sat down at his desk, thankful the bullies were bullying someone else. Yet he still felt bad. He should have done something to help them, but he was just too scared…</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning, class.” Professor Ozpin said as he walked in, his mug of hot chocolate in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning.” Everyone said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“ We’ll start off with our family reports or presentations today.” Ozpin said as he scrolled on the class list of his, well, scroll.</p><p> </p><p><em> Please don't be me. Please don't be first. </em>Oscar silently begged.</p><p> </p><p>“ Okay, today we'll start off with Ruby Rose. The next students to go up will be Jaune Arc, Velvet Scarlatina, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, and Fox Alistair.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar made a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't him.</p><p> </p><p>During Weiss’ presentation, he ended up falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oscar!” Ozpin yelled and Oscar’s head shot up.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yes?” He looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“ No sleeping in class.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar groaned, “ This class is too boring for me.” It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin chuckled then gave a deathly glare, “ Detention on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>After school, Qrow and Clover would always be at work, so it was always Robyn and Penny at the house. Penny was sleeping on the couch in the living room, and Robyn and Oscar were talking about what their favourite food place was.</p><p> </p><p>“ Okay, but hear me out. Wendy’s is way bet-” She was cut off when her scroll started ringing, “ Oh, hold on.” She pulled out her scroll.</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him, “ Why is your school calling me?” </p><p> </p><p>Oscar tensed up.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and answered, putting the call on speaker. “ Hey, this is Robyn Hill. How are ya?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “ Your nephew is in trouble.” </em>Oscar rolled his eyes when he heard Ozpin.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn blinked, “ Oh. And what did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Fell asleep in my class.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, did you try waking him up?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Yes, but then he said my class was too boring.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robyn snorted, “ That's really funny. Here.” She got lien out of her pocket and handed it to him, “ Well, he had a great point in saying that because he comes home EVERY SINGLE DAY DOING YOUR HOMEWORK FOR HOURS!”</p><p> </p><p>Penny shot up from the couch when Robyn switched to her angry tone. </p><p> </p><p>“ He doesn't even have time going to bed. Did ya know that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Uh, no-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ Ya! And did you know that your principal would be very, very disappointed in you that you can't even care for these teenage kids? Like, you give them so much work that they can't even sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Please don't tell her that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robyn smirked, “ Mhm. It would be a shame to lose your job or something. A shame. I won't tell her if you get him out of detention.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Fine.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ Great! So, have a great day. Don't ever talk to my nephew like that ever again.” She hung up, “ That's called blackmail, sweetie. It's great. This is why I put myself down as your emergency contact so your parents don't have to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar giggled, “ This is why you're my favourite aunt.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next day was the usual, get woken up by Clover, eat the pancakes Qrow made, Robyn and Penny coming over, with an added addition of Winter for once, then going to school, and him and Penny first-bumping.</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin faked a smile as he looked at Oscar when he walked into his class, “ Good morning, class. We’ll start with Oscar, today.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar groaned and stood up from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>He stood uncomfortably at the front of the class and his breathing was a little faster. He hated having all the attention on him, it made him nervous and made him overthink. Was he standing wrong? Holding his report wrong? Oh, gods!</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shaking the thoughts away.</p><p> </p><p>“ Umm, hi. My name is Oscar Pine. I am fourteen and originally from Mistral. I don't have much on this report because I don't know a lot about me. But I have two dads, Clover and Qrow. They adopted me once my parents were...gone. I don't know a lot about my parents, but I know that they were farmhands. I also have two aunts, Winter and Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin rolled his eyes at the mention of Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>“ Their daughter, Penny, is also my friend and goes to this school. My family and I meet up every morning before Penny and I go to school. I...uh...don’t know much about myself. I never really focused on myself to know much about me...and uh...that's my essay.” He looked up from the paper and glanced at his classmates. Most had sympathetic looks In their eyes, and a few kids, the bullies, to be exact, were trying their best to hide their snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you, Oscar.” Ozpin smiled, “ You can go sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar walked back to his desk, ignoring the snickers from a few kids.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Oscar sat alone during lunch in the cafeteria. Penny had lunch at a different time, so he was always alone.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, loser.” </p><p> </p><p>Oscar huffed when a few teens sat at his table. Great. They were the seniors that constantly bullied him over the last few weeks. He never told his dads, or his aunts, he was just too scared. They were all these strong, amazing, great Huntsman. They never let anyone's words get to them, but it was so easy for words to get to Oscar. </p><p> </p><p>“ Great essay today, Os. Really pulled my heartstrings.” One of them said, sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“ Your parents probably just didn't want you.” One of them laughed out.</p><p> </p><p>Another laughed, “ It's not like anyone would have wanted you. Your dads were just crazy to adopt you. Probably only did since they felt bad that your parents left you.”</p><p> </p><p>That.</p><p> </p><p>That made Oscar’s anger rise over the roof. Made it <em> boil. </em>His fists clenched and he looked up from his food, “ Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, you know it's true.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar couldn't even stop himself from punching the dude who said it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“ What the hell, Oscar?!” Qrow yelled as he came into the house, looking at Winter putting an ice-pack over his swollen and bruised eye. When Qrow and Clover were called, they left work four hours early. </p><p> </p><p>“ They called them before me. I'm sorry!” Robyn squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“ Are you crazy?” Clover yelled next, “ Getting into a fight? What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Guys, it's not entirely his fault-”</p><p> </p><p>“ Shut it, Winter.” Qrow interjected and she threw her hands up in surrender, “ I don't care whatever the hell the reason was, because you're grounded.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I'm sorry.” Oscar whispered, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“ You should be.” Clover crossed his arms over his chest, “ I don't understand what's wrong with you. We've been training you to become a Huntsman, so you know not to get into stupid fights. Did you think you would accomplish something or some crap? Like, I really don't understand-”</p><p> </p><p>“ I'm sorry!” Oscar yelled again, standing up from where he was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't-”</p><p> </p><p>“ Just shut up! I got into the fight because they said my parents abandoned me! Didn't care about me! And maybe they were right about that. Maybe they’re also right about you two not caring about me! So stop trying to act like your my parents, because you're not!” Oscar ran to his room and they heard his door slam.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened, “ That...that's what it was about…?” </p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Clover was taken aback, “ Fuck.” He dragged a hand down his face. Of-Of course they cared about him! They adopted the boy just a few months ago and deeply cared for him and loved him! How could Oscar even think that they didn't?! Gods, Clover had a lot of yelling to do to a certain principal. More like Winter did, actually, since she was <em> scary </em>when it came to yelling at Ozpin.</p><p> </p><p>No, maybe they weren't his real parents. But no matter what, they will try and be the best parents they ever could be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Clover and Qrow walked up to Oscar’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oscar..” They slowly opened the door, and took in the sight of no fourteen year old in the bed but a small light coming from the bathroom in his room. </p><p> </p><p> They walked into the bathroom to find Oscar in the corner, his legs pulled up to his chest and hiding his face in them as he cried. “ Hey, kiddo.” Qrow whispered and they both crouched down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar raised his head, “ Please go away you're not my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed, “ Yea, but you know what we are? We’re here, and we love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar cried even more, “ W-what? Love me? No, you don't. You're just lying. A few months ago you didn’t even know I was. You don't even know me.”</p><p> </p><p> “ Oscar, kiddo, we do know you! I know you love banana bread but hate bananas. And we know that you love all the times we do movie night and cuddle.” Clover chuckled, “Look, we know that there isn’t much we know about what happens at school or about you, but if you're afraid we can't handle it, we can handle it! I promise. Bring it! We will listen to you because we love you-” </p><p> </p><p> “ Stop saying that.” He gasped out. His throat felt swollen and his lips trembled, “ Please just go away.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover and Qrow glanced at each other. Clover sighed, giving up.</p><p> </p><p>“ No.” Qrow wasn’t gonna back down from this. He was Qrow Branwen! Married to the most wonderful man In the world and had the best son he could ever ask for! “ We’re going to keep saying it because it’s the truth. We may not be your real parents, no, but we will try every single day of our life to be the best you can have. We love you. We care about you. And we will never stop caring about you or loving you. You're our son, Oscar. No one can take away that title. Those jerks you got in a fight with? Forget about them. Because everything they said was all a lie.” </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t surprised when Oscar lunged forward into his arms. Clover smiled and joined the hug, “ We love you, Oscar. And we will never stop loving you.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of crying, hugging, and whispering reassurances, Oscar spoke, “ I’m sorry about what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover rubbed his back, “ Don’t be. You were angry and that was fine. We all have emotions. We may not be your real parents but like Qrow said, we will try to be.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>That night, him, his parents, his aunts, and Penny were all cuddling on the floor of the living room. Would have been a couch but the couches were too small to fit all of them. They were all even watching a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar was In Clover’s lap, his head right under his chin and Qrow’s head was resting right beside his. Oscar yawned, snuggling into them, “ G’night.”</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled, “ Good night.” The whispered, then glanced at Winter, Penny, and Robyn who were cuddling and already sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow and Clover placed a good night’s kiss on the top of their sons head.</p><p> </p><p>Yea, this was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowkey thinking of making this into a multiple chapter fic</p><p>( also got the Clover, Qrow and Oscar conversation from my other fic ‘Family’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>